Talk To Me
by GingerArts
Summary: "I never thought I'd see an angel. But that's exactly what you were. An angel." Hey guys it's me again! This story I'd going to be set up sorta like journal entries, kinda like PJOandHP4life's fanfic "The Guy At The Café", which you should read if you haven't done so yet. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Herc's P.O.V

I never thought I'd ever see an angel. But that's exactly what you are. An angel. You arrive in my first class, breathing heavily and out of breath. Your hair is tied up in a messy bun, and more curls continue to bounce out as you quickly cross the room to a seat. Even after rushing to class, you look graceful. I watch as you hunch forward, leaning over your desk. Is something wrong? If I can get the chance to talk to you…

You turn around and look at me, eyes wide. You quickly dart back around again, facing the teacher, but not before we make eye contact. Why'd you turn around and look at me? What made you want to turn around?

I have no answers. You're smaller than most guys at our university, but that doesn't mean much. Where'd you come from? Classes started a week ago, at least. But here you are, sitting only a few seats in front of me.

The professor dismisses us and I quickly stand up. I want to meet you. I walk over to your desk, where you seem to be struggling to put your supplies back in your bag as pencils spill over the floor.

I help pick them up and hand them to you. You stand there for a moment, hesitant, then snatch them out of my hand before racing out of the room. You didn't even say a word. Are you okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Laf's P.O.V

Of course I'm late to class. I'm a week late to class. My stupid flight had been cancelled and then they wouldn't let me on the plane because apparently there wasn't enough space or whatever...ugh. As soon as I arrived I went to my dorm and unpacked, it looked like there were three to four people already there. I had lost track of time, and here I am, almost half an hour late to class. The teacher looks at me as I enter the class, but says nothing. I dart across the room to an empty seat in the front.

As I sit, I feel eyes on me. I quickly turn around, and see you staring at me. Why are you staring? I hate being looked at.

I turn and face the front again, still feeling your eyes on me. I hate it. I can't have a repeat of last year...I can't stand it if another person in my life turns out like that.

The professor dismisses us, and I'm eager to get out of the classroom. Unfortunately, my pencils spill out of my bag and onto the floor. Then you come and begin to pick them up.

You hold them out to me, waiting for me to take them. I stand, hesitant. If I take them, won't that only encourage you? But I need my supplies. I shoulder my bag, grab them, and race out of the room without saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Herc's P.O.V**

I debate about chasing after you. You seemed...nervous? Scared? Almost as if I was going to hurt you...

I have to do something. Set it right. Even though I didn't do anything. But, that's not important. If you're just getting here now, you probably don't know where your next class is. So I shoulder my bag and run out of the room, frantically looking for you.

I spot you further down in the hallway, looking frustratedly at a piece of paper in your hand, the pencils I handed you just a few minutes before sitting loosely in your other hand.

"Need some help?" I ask gently, walking up behind you.

You jump, some of the pencils dropping out of your hand. "Mon dieu!" You exclaim, then looking up. "Why are you following me?"

"You looked like you needed help. Do you know where your next class is?"

"Of course I—Non, I don't..." You sigh, defeated. "Help me, sil vous plâit?"

"Of course." I nod, looking at your schedule. "Your next class is in the building next to this one."

"Merci." You say quickly, then looking up at me. "Now please, leave me alone." And once again, you dart away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Laf's P.O.V**

Why do you keep following me? As helpful as you were to help me get to my next class, it's scary how you just walk up to me. How can you just do that, without feeling awkward? How? I don't like that. It only makes me uncomfortable and scared. I came here to get away from everything that happened previously. I don't want a repeat. Can't have a repeat.

I step into my next class, still loosely holding the pencils. The only empty seat is one next to a girl wearing a pink shirt, edged in lace. I slip into my seat, trying not to draw attention to myself. Of course, that fails. Just like everything else I try to do.

"Hi." She says, grinning at me. "Are you new?"

I nod slowly. Why won't people leave me alone? I don't want to engage in conversation...making friends only gets you hurt.

"My name's Angelica." She replies. "And yours is?"

I don't trust anyone with my name. It'll only make things worse. I just shake my head and look down at my desk.

"Are you okay?"

Please leave me alone.

"Excuse me?"

I can't talk to people. It'll only make things worse.

 **Hey! How are you guys enjoying this so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Herc's P.O.V**

I sigh. There's no use getting him to talk to me, let alone a decent conversation. I trudge back to the dorm and flop onto my bed. I look over at the empty bed across the room. Except, it's not empty now. The side of the room that has been blank the past week now has color. A large French flag hangs over the bed, with a smaller, rainbow flag next to it.

This couldn't possibly be the new guy's room, right? He already hates me and doesn't even know we're roommates. I decide to ignore the fact for now, and pull out my computer to begin working on an essay that's due in two weeks.

About an hour later the door creaks open, and you stand there frozen, like a deer in headlights.

"Hey," I attempt to start a conversation again.

You nod, acknowledging me, then cross to your side of the room, sitting down on your bed ridgedly.

"What's your name?" You glance at me, but look back down. "I'm Hercules." Still, you ignore me. "Look, if we're gonna be roommates, we have to at least talk to each other."

You sigh. "I'm...just call me Laf, okay? Now, can you please leave me alone? Just for a little bit? I need to sort a few things out."

"Of course." I get up and leave. If this is going to work out, I'm going to have to respect him. Something about him seems nervous, or maybe on-edge is the better word? Maybe I can help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Laf's P.O.V**

No. No, no, no. My hands go up to my head, pulling on my hair. Him—the creep—is who I have to share a dorm with. No, no, no...

I slump onto my bed. What am I going to do? They don't allow us to switch dorms, but I don't want to be here with him. A soft sob escapes my mouth. I have to do something. I have to figure this out. Maybe...maybe I just judged him too fast. Should I give him a chance? I chew on my lip nervously. I don't know what to do...

I mean, he has tried to be helpful to me...but he's just so blunt about it...it kinda freaks me out. I take a deep breath. I'll try talking to him, see how it goes. But only once.


	7. Chapter 7

You slowly step out of the room, looking at me shyly. "Hi..."

"Hey." I reply, giving you a small smile. You edge into the living room and sit on the edge of the couch.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier..."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I reply gently. You seem so shy, so on edge.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, I'm sorry I didn't realize that."

"Oh...okay." You look up at me, an interest in your eyes. "You're pretty..." You say softly, then quickly cover your mouth, fear evident in your eyes. You jump up. "Sorry! Sorry! I-I...oh god, I'm so sorry, I...I..." You begin to shake, slowly sinking back onto the couch.

I edge a few inches towards you. "Laf? Hey. You don't need to be sorry. It's okay. You're safe here. It's okay."

You let out a small whimper, looking up at me with wide eyes. "Please...please, just go away..."


	8. Chapter 8

Why am I telling him to go away? I brought this on myself. Why did I even bother talking at all?

I sit on the couch, shaking. I can sense him by me, and I'm not sure if I should be afraid or relaxed by his presence. I feel the couch rise as he gets up, leaving. Just as I asked him to.

"Wait..." I say quietly. "I didn't mean it...don't leave..."

You stop and walk back to the couch, sitting down next to me. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"Do...do you want to talk?"

"No."

"Okay...you just seem really on edge. I just want you to know you're safe here, alright?"

"D'accord."


	9. Chapter 9

Laf and I sit in silence on the couch. I watch as he fidgets, wringing his hands together and glancing around. He seems uncomfortable, but hasn't made any effort to move either.

"Sorry."

"I already told you, there's nothing to be sorry for. All you did was give me a compliment. Why is that so bad?"

"Mmph." He looks down again, and I give him a curious look.

"Do you want something to eat?"

He looks surprised. "I-I couldn't take anything from you..."

"Relax. We're rooming together now. It's fine."

He still gives me a confused look. "Why?"

"Why?" I chuckle. "Because I'm a nice person, and I'm going to do my best to make you feel comfortable. So, what do you want to eat?"

"U-um, anything...it doesn't really matter."

"Well, then I guess I'll give you the best!"

"What? No, no you don't have—"

"Relax. It's just microwave dinner spaghetti." I chuckle. "I'm a broke college student, what do you expect?"

"Oh. Sorry, I just—"

"No, no, nothing to be sorry for. Maybe I'll make some more money and I'll take you out to eat somewhere nice." I grin flirtatiously.

He blushes and looks down. "I've lost my appetite." He gets up to leave.

"No, wait, I was just joking—" He goes into his room and shuts the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Why did I leave? All he did was flirt, and I feel I overreacted. But it makes me so uncomfortable.

 _So tell him._

No. I can't tell him. Can't tell him I'm uncomfortable with flirting.

 _Everything you do is weak._

"Shut up!" I scream, grasping my head, trying to block out my thoughts.

"Laf? Hey, are you okay?" I hear him on the other side of the door.

"G-go away..." I reply, holding back tears.

I stay curled up in a fetal position, not wanting to do anything. My stomach argues against me, grumbling hungrily. Unwillingly, I step slowly out of my room. Hercules is sitting on the sofa, and glances at me.

"I heated some of the spaghetti up for you." He says, gesturing. "It's in the microwave."

"You didn't have to—"

"But I did." He replies gently. "Really, it's not such a big deal. Just say 'thank you' and move on. You don't have to be sorry for every little thing."

"Are you mad?"

"Of course not. Why would I be?" He replies, shrugging. "How about you eat and we'll watch a movie?"

"Okay." I nod. A movie can't be that bad. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

He sits as far away from me on the couch as possible. I know I shouldn't feel offended, but I do. I didn't do anything wrong, I just flirted with him. I don't get why everything I do pushes him further away. More so, I don't understand why it frustrates me so much.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Laf asks softly.

"Um, well, I have a few different ones. Alex and John always leave their movies over here so I probably have some of theirs too." I flip through the disks. "I have The Greatest Showman, Heathers, Les Miserables..."

He perks up. "Can we watch that?"

"Which one?"

"Les Mis."

"Yeah, sure." I place the disk in the player and let the movie begin to play.

Laf disappears into his room for a moment, then comes back out with a large, fluffy blanket. He sits back on the couch, curling up. For a while, everything seems fine, until he jumps at the sound of the gunshots at the barricade.

It seems his breathing speeds up, and he curls further into his blanket.

"Laf?" I pause the movie, it's obvious he's not okay. "Hey, what's wrong?" I pull the blanket back to see his face soaked with tears.

"Don't hurt them..." He says weakly.

"Laf. Laf, I'm not hurting anyone. It's okay. Everything's okay."

He blinks and looks up at me. "Don't hurt them. Hurt me."

"Hey. No one is getting hurt. You're okay." The only think that I can think this might be is a panic attack. "Everything is okay. I don't know where you think you are right now, but you're not there."

He lets in a shuddered breath, and then looks up at me. "T-thank you, Hercules. I'm sorry, I didn't think that would happen, I-"

"Shh. How about we watch something else, okay?"

All he does is nod.


End file.
